28 September 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-09-28 ; Comments *Peel mentions hearing lots of records over the weekend and saying not many were outstanding, but did like McCarthy's new 12" single. *Peel plays a track from Spanish group, Enemigos, covering Johnny Kidd & The Pirates' Shakin' All Over, which they re-titled as Chicken All Over. *Peel mentions his TV appearance on Wogan: 20 Years of Radio 1 Special and says that Terry Wogan is excellent on radio, but when he's on TV, he acts like a puppy. He then says that he wished Wogan could have asked him on the programme about any anecdotes or stories. *Peel mentions he couldn't write in one of the Sunday newspapers, because the ICA gig that he was invited to was charging £10 for the night, which he didn't have the money, when he arrived, as they didn't tell him beforehand and he thought the invitation was for free. He mentions that the gig had a Frank Chickens karaoke and dedicates a yodelling record to the ICA by Franzl Lang. *Peel says the Fall track was recorded live in the German city of Bremen, a place that he describes as one of his favourite cities on earth. *Peel plays several tracks from the compilation album of Head Over Ears (A Debris Compilation). Sessions *MC Duke #1. Recorded: 1987-09-20. *James #3. Recorded: 1987-09-03. Broadcast: 09 September 1987 Tracklisting *Ramones: Bop 'Til You Drop (LP - Halfway To Sanity) Sire *McCarthy: The Well Of Loneliness (12") September *MC Duke: The Raw (session) :(JP: 'And now we whirl back in time gentle listener to 1928, that golden year') *Chicken Wilson And Skeeter Hinton: D.C. Rag *James: Stowaway (session) *Bhundu Boys: My Foolish Heart (LP - True Jit) Jit Five *Three Johns: Kick The Dogs Right Out (v/a LP - Mindless Slaughter) Anhrefn #''' *Enemigos: Chicken All Over (v/a 7" - The Munster Dance Hall Favorites! Vol.1) Teenager From Outer Space '''# *Talking Heads: Psycho Killer (LP - Talking Heads: 77) Sire *Prince Kool: Here Comes The Judge (v/a LP - Head Over Ears (A Debris Compilation)) Play Hard #''' *Offspring: Blackball (7" - I'll Be Waiting / Blackball) Black Label *James: Whoops (session) *Franzl Lang: Klarenettenmuckl-Jodler (LP - Die Schönsten Jodler Der Welt) Philips *Government Issue: Beyond (LP - You) Giant * MC Duke: Funky For You (session) *Fall: U.S. 80's, 90's (Live) (v/a LP - Head Over Ears (A Debris Compilation)) Play Hard *Elvis Hitler: Rocking Over Russia (LP - Disgraceland) Wanghead *Alfred Chisala Kalusha: Chibinda (LP - Itumba) Kariba *Shrubs: Mysterious Places (LP - Take Me Aside For A Midnight Harangue) Ron Johnson *10,000 Maniacs: What's The Matter Here? (LP Version) (12" - What's The Matter Here?) Elektra *James: What For? (session) :(JP: 'And do you remember the moon walk, this is Pee Wee Ellis') *Pee Wee Ellis: Moon Walk (v/a LP - Got To Get Your Own - Some Rare Grooves Vol 1) Charly R&B *Cocteau Twins: Plain Tiger (12" - Tiny Dynamine) 4AD *Twang: This Is Intrusion (v/a LP - Head Over Ears (A Debris Compilation)) Play Hard *Jesus Chrysler: I Wanna Be (7" - Turn Or Burn) Second Coming *MC Duke: Free (session) :(JP: 'This is a record which could easily be recorded by William 11, Alexandra 9, Thomas 7 and Florence 5. In fact it's by the Angry Samoans, but it applies at our house, My Old Man's A Fatso') *Angry Samoans: My Old Man's A Fatso (LP - Back From Samoa) PVC *Mark Stewart + Maffia: Survival (12" - This Is Stranger Than Love) Mute *James: Ya Ho (session) *Whodunnit: Scream (12" - JB At The Bus Stop) Whodunnit *Vera Lynn: There's A Land Of Begin Again (LP - The War Years) Decca Tracks marked '''# on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B3179XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3179XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *3) john peel 3a 1987 ;Length *1) 1:08:25 *2) 0:49:18 *3) 0:46:55 (0:17:32 - 0:27:44) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 3 1987 ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3179/1) *3) Mixcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes